


There is a Moment

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Series: Not Just the Alcohol [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Set the summer immediately after Not Just the Alcohol. Blaine has an epiphany about his sexuality and is finally ready to label it.





	There is a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought I might write Kurt and Blaine's whole summer, but only a couple of scenes were coming to me, so I decided to post them as one shots instead of fully developing the story. 
> 
> Thanks to those who asked for more in this verse, particularly PaellaIsComplicated, who encouraged me to get this written and posted, and to shenanigansensu for the beta! Enjoy!

The rest of the school year passed quickly in a blur of studying and finals. Before they knew it, summer had come. Kurt and Blaine had spent as much time as they could together during the week between the end of school and the beginning of the new season at Blaine’s performing arts camp. Kurt would have loved to have joined him there, but his dad needed help at the garage, and Kurt had to admit he appreciated the opportunity to save some extra money for his New York fund. To satisfy his theater bug, he worked on writing his Pippa Middleton-inspired musical “Pip, Pip, Hooray!” in his spare time. Of course he also sketched out the costumes and sets for the show. He was nothing if not thorough. Besides, with both Blaine and Rachel away at camp, he had more free time than he would have liked.

Blaine settled quickly into the routine of camp days now that he already had one season there behind him. He loved being able to focus entirely on performing and enjoyed catching up with the friends he had made the previous summer. One afternoon towards the end of the first week he strolled down to the lake during a free block. He thought back to walking there with Rachel the summer before and how much things had changed since then. He counted himself lucky that their friendship had withstood their break-up and all that came after.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his name being called across the beach.

“Blaine, hey!”

Blaine turned towards the voice and saw his friend Marco, who had played Riff to his Tony in West Side Story the year before. He smiled and raised an arm in greeting and walked over to join him where he sat not far from the water’s edge. They made small talk about their years, and Blaine filled Marco in on the Warbler’s trip to Nationals in New York, which had definitely been a highlight. Marco told Blaine about the new girl in his class he’d been unsuccessfully trying to woo all year and how he hoped he might have better luck finding a girlfriend at camp.

“So, are you still with Rachel?” Marco asked, remembering how inseparable the two had been the previous summer.

“No,” Blaine said, “we broke up. We're still friends though.”

“Oh. Well, it's nice you're still friends, I guess. Any new girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend, actually,” Blaine answered without hesitation. It was hardly the first time the word had crossed Blaine's lips, but something in it felt even more right this time. Not just because it was Kurt. Because truth be told, even if there wasn't Kurt, he couldn't picture himself with a girlfriend anymore. It wasn't who he was.

“Wow, so then–”

“I'm gay,” Blaine cut him off. He hadn't wanted to force a label before but now that he'd realized it was true, he wanted to claim it. It felt good to say it aloud. It felt good to know. He smiled at the certainty he felt.

“Huh,” said Marco, taking a brief moment to absorb the news, and noticing that Blaine seemed nothing but content. “Well, good for you, man. Less competition for me!” he joked.

As if on cue, a pair of girls who had been walking along the shore veered off towards where Blaine and Marco were sitting. Blaine laughed and stood up, brushing the sand from his shorts and nodding towards the girls. “On that note, I'll leave you to it. See you at rehearsal later!”

~*~ 

Blaine wandered away from the beach to find a quieter spot and pulled out his phone to text Kurt.

_I have news. FaceTime?_

Kurt wondered what news Blaine could have in the middle of the day that required FaceTime and couldn't wait for later. He'd already been cast as the lead so it was unlikely to be about the show. He hit the FaceTime icon and in a moment Blaine's phone was chiming.

Blaine accepted the call and grinned as Kurt's face lit up his screen. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi yourself,” Kurt replied. “News?” he said simply, lifting a curious eyebrow.

Blaine smiled widely at his boyfriend. “I'm gay,” he said, without further explanation. He'd just needed to tell Kurt, now that he knew, now that he was sure.

“Oh! Well, I guess that makes two of us then.” Kurt looked fondly at Blaine, happy that he seemed happy. “I thought you weren't rushing to label anything though.”

“We've been together for months, Kurt, it's hardly a rush. I've been coming around to it gradually I guess, but today I had an epiphany I suppose and I just knew. And I wanted you to know too.”

“I love you,” Kurt said. “I wish I could be there to give you a celebratory kiss.”

“Me too,” Blaine sighed. As light as he felt in the moment, it did sort of put a damper on things not to be able to share it with Kurt in person. “I didn’t want to wait until I saw you to tell you though.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. A guy should know if his boyfriend is gay,” Kurt quipped. “Seriously though, I’m glad you told me. It doesn’t change things between us, but it’s still sort of a big deal for you.”

“Yeah, it is, I guess. But at the same time it just feels natural, you know? Like how did I not know all along?”

“You weren’t ready, I guess. I’m happy for you, Blaine,” Kurt said, wishing he could hug him through the phone.

“Thanks.”

“So have you told anyone else? Or am I the first?”

“Well, technically Marco was the first since it sort of hit me when I was talking with him. But other than that just you so far. I’ll probably tell my parents next time I talk to them, but you know I’m not one for big announcements. It’ll come up if it comes up. But as soon as I knew, I needed you to know too.”

“You are the sweetest. And we’ll definitely have to celebrate properly when I come up to see your show,” Kurt said.

“Well, as properly as we can with so many people around. Maybe we’ll have to sneak off after the show and find some privacy,” Blaine said suggestively.

“Blaine Anderson, I’m scandalized!” Kurt laughed. But he was definitely looking forward to stealing as many private moments with Blaine as he could when he visited. As great as technology was, he missed seeing his boyfriend every day.

“You love it and you know it,” Blaine said. “I should really get to rehearsal now though. I want you to be impressed by that show after all.”

“With you in the lead, how could I not be?” Kurt replied. “But go. I’ll text you later. Love you.”

“Love you too, Kurt,” Blaine said before disconnecting. As much as he loved camp, he hoped the next weeks would fly by. He couldn’t wait to see Kurt and claim that celebratory kiss at last.


End file.
